Wild Lyon
by Rayzor14
Summary: AU. Adam Lyon, a lion, just transferred into CDMS and immediately hits it off with Jake Spidermonkey. As he makes more friends and has more adventures, he is unaware at the snake in the leaves that wants him all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I really don't do these things but I've quite a lot to say about this story. For starters, I like MGPAM and was disappointed at the small number of fanfics. I also noticed they were mostly JakexAdam and this really disappointed. So, I came up with the idea while walking and thinking. It was an obvious subject I thought someone would have already done. The basis is what if Adam was a lion and he went to CAMS and got transferred to CDMS?**

**He wouldn't be an outcast as he is in the series, because he's already an animal. He would still be labeled werid since he's used to human society and doesn't really approve of what the students at the school do or study. His relationship with Kerry would get even more complicated due to specisis, and Chad would be his friend also since he's really the only other human I've seen that wasn't just there for one episode. He doesn't fall into his old crew but meets new friends(all of which have been seen at least once in the show) and only Jake remains a comstant.**

**Enough rammbling. Enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

Wild Lyon

The sun was hot as it beated down hard onto the sideway. Birds cherpped in to the sky as the single deitizon walked along the hard, aged side walk. As he listened to the birds chirp in their upbeat voice, he let out a sharp growl. The birds suddenly stopped and sunk beneath their nest. His firey mane bounced with each step as his bare feet hit the slightly heated pavement. He looked up the road and saw a girl waiting at the bus stop, obviously waiting for her transportain to arrive. The girl was standing patiantly in her blue jeans and pink top, her left eye scanning for the yellow vehcile, for the other was obscured by her black hair. The boy blushed as he approached her and turned his head to the side as he too waited for his bus. Stopping a good three feet away from her, he placed his head down and stared at his feet.

"Hi Adam." the girl said in a cheerful and up beat tone.

"Oh...hi, Kerry." he replied, trying his best to hide the nervousness in his voice.

The girl took a moment to the boy over. He had on a rust colored shirt with dark forest green cargo pants with jagged bottoms. His tail was poking out from behinde and swayed in an imaginary breeze. His yellow fur was brighten by his blushing cheeks, his eyes still firmly focused on his feet. He glanced over towards the human girl, who gave him a friendly smile. He gave her a sheepish smile and the girl gave a small laugh. He quickly looked the other way and blushed even louder. Why was she laughing at him? Was there something in his teeth? He dug a claw into his white teeth and scarped them.

"So, today's your first day at that animal school right?" Kerry asked

"Huh? Oh, Yeah! My bus should be getting here anytime now." he said looking at his black wrist watch.

"I'm really gonna miss you. Class won't be nearly as exciting without you." she said

"Thanks. Things won't be the same without you either." he said, happy the girl was going to miss him.

How in the world he actually was able to even go to an all human school for so long was beyond him. In all honsety, he just thought the adults were complete idiots. The main reason he was transferred was because his last name was Lyon, instead of Lion. Why schools went solely by last names instead of the _actual _appearance of thier students was still a mystery but he did find somethings good about it. For one, there was Kerry the girl was happy to befriend him while others either feared him or hated the fact that he made good grades. The second was Chad, AKA his second best friend, for Kerry would always hold this place. The kid came off as a bully but was quick to take in Adam, most likely to avoid earning his rage.

"Chad said he'll beat up the jocks for you." Kerry said, reminding him of his previous hobby.

"Right. Oh, looks like my bus is here." Adam said as he caught sight of the bus.

As it came into veiw, he noticed right away at how overcrowded the bus was. Tails, paws, and even feet were stuck out the open windows and dense and powerful smell of animal fur could be smelt even from down the street. The bus screeched to a stop and opened up to the commention of a varity of animal noises. Kerry resisted the urge to hold her nose as Adam now questioned if switching schools was really a good idea. A honk of the horn and Adam shook from his thoughts.

"Bye Adam! See ya later!" he yelled

Adam waved and stepped onto the bus. The doors snapped closed so fast he barely had time to pull in his tail as it shut, nearly cutting it off. Shooting the bus driver a mean glare he slumped down the bus, looking for a seat. His first few steps were fruitless as they were all filled by other students. He then spotted an empty seat and plopped down into it, hearing a sharp shrill hext to him.

"Hey, watch it!" the voice said

Adam turned and saw thr source of the voice. It was a small monkey with bright orange fur and long arms that flopped on the seat. His only article of clothing was a red shirt and a green baseball cap. His were angry and Adam looked down to see he had sat on his tail.

"Oh, sorry." he said lifting up and allowing the monkey's tail to slid from beneath.

"Thanks." he said and put a hand on his chin.

"Um, my name's-"

"Before you finshed that, I want to tell you that I'm in no mood to talk. So try to be quiet, please." the monkey said, cutting him off.

"Alright, geez." Adam said and turned the opposite direction.

The rest of the ride to school was just as the omnkey wanted, quiet, dispite the loud noise of the other animals. As the bus stopped in front of the school, the whole structure slide forward as the bus suddenly stopped. The doors hissed open and Adam was pushed as he made his way to the school. As he climbed from the sidewalk, he noticed a giant sign with letters that spelled out 'Come, Ad My On' meaning to spell 'Welcome Adam Lyon'.

"Great. A school full of idiots." he said to himself

Wasting no time, he made his way into the school. His nose was assulted immediately by the strong scent of other animals and other scents he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. Forcing pass these incredible oders, he made his way towards what he hoped was his first class. Taking out his sceduale from his backpack, he looked up at the passing rooms. His eyes were breifly met by the sight of fishtubs that ran all around the school, along with the stream that acted as a divider in the hallways. Animals passed and talked on about seemingly pointless information, further making him seem out of place here at this animal he stopped in front of the door, he checked his sceduale and saw that this was it.

"Oh, hello. And, who might you be?" a rhino wearing a red business suit with blue slacks asked

Adam handed him his sceduale and the rhino read over it quickly.

"Ah yes, class! This Mister Adam Lyon. Let's give him a warm CDMS welcome."

This statement was followed by silence and chirpping of crikets. The lion gave a irrated grunt and made his way towards the empty desk near the front of the room. His new insrcutor, Mr. Hornbill, resumed teaching his class on the proper way to greet other animals. Adam was repulsed by this method, probable from living with humans for so long, and decided to pretend to listen while he jotted down doodles of the rhino. It was after nearly an hour before the bell rung and saved him from the incredible boring and disgusting class. He made his way towards his next class, which was thankfully a class that was much less disgusting that his last.

The Gym floor was littered with execersie equipment and different balls for the various sports they were to play. Lined up with the rest of his class, Adam slumped slightly with in his red and white Gym uniform. They were currently being assigned gym partner's by a goldfish in a bowl (_a goldfish!_) who screamed each of theitr names as if to compensate for this factor. As the line up thined, Adam was able to noticed that a certain person stayed behind with each calling. Then, he herad his own name called sharply by the banshee.

"Adam Lyon and Jake SpiderMonkey!" she called in her gruff voice

Adam grimaced as he stuck a claw in his ear to sooth his aching ear drums. He then saw a familiar person walk over towards him, arms dragging on the floor.

"You." Adam said as if meeting up with a life-long friend.

"Alright, you worms! Get to work!" she screamed and blew on her whistle.

With this, Jake and Adam procecced towards the climbing rope. They had to breifly wait as a turtle had just ascended the rope and took nearly half an hour to ring the bell. After sliding down with not nearly as much effort, it was their turn.

"You first Jake." Adam said, gesturing towards the poorly oven rope.

"Oh no, you first. Don't want to set the bar _too _high." Jake said with an air of pride.

"Thanks." Adam said at the monkey's narcessitic comment.

He then jumped and grabbed the rope, beginning to climb with moderate speed. Jake placed a finger on his chin, thinking. Adam was strange, he thought. For some reason, he liked the guy, dispite the fact he was a bit sarcastic. But he liked him and that was enough for him. He'd been needing a new obsession since his last left school last year, carried for in a strightjacket and screaming that some one had been trying pin him to the wall. Really, Jake thought. Why'd pin you to the wall when you can be kept bond and gagged in the basement? He snapped his head upwards as he heard the ringing of a small bell. Adam was now sliding down the rope as fast as he could without catching the ever painful rope burn.

"Your turn." Adam said as he gave the monkey the rope.

Jake took it and then climbed half way up in nearly the blink of an eye. The monkey had rung the bell faster than he had time to finish his gasp of awe and descended in half that time. Adam gave a low whistle.

"I told ya." Jake said with a smirk.

"Didn't think you telling the truth." Adam said still looking at the bell that phantomly rung as it swung side-to-side.

The two gym partner's than made thei rway through the rest of the activities, Adam showing Jake up as often as Jake did him. By the time they were done, the two were soaked in sweat and laughing and grinning. Adam gave a laugh as he thought back to how Jack tripped during the laps they'd been told to do. Jake smiled as wide and friendly as his mouth would allow, giving off a howling chuckle. The two then headed for the showers were they washed off and then headed off in opposite directions towards their next class.

Adam realized as the progressed that he shaired two more periods with Jake and was happy that he'd found someone to talk to. Jake may have been a bit self-centered and obsessive over his rear, but he was still better than talking to thin air. As the bell rung for lunch, Adam headed stright for the cafeteria. The room was huge, with a giant tropical tree placed in the middle of the room. Tables that sat five at a time were located everywhere and the sounds of animals conversating assulted his ears. He walked over to the lunch line and noticed the dily special: Wormy Joes. The mere thought of eating worms was replusive, but he didn't count on this and hadn'y packed a lunch. He thought the animal school would have more of a selection that he was use to. _Stupid Me, _Adam thought.

He grabbed a tray and relucately approached the lunch lady, an elephant with a hairnet and white apron and blue uniform. The elephant slammed a lump of meat filled with worms on his tray, the pink creatures wiggling in all directions. He paid the lady and then went about the task of finding a table. His sharp eyes failed him, as he was unable to spot a table with a free seat. Then, a long, furry familiar arm waved towards him over the crowd. The lion smiled and walked over towards the monkey sitting at an empty table near the back. Adam placed the lunch on the table and pulled up a seat.

"Hi, Adam. How's your day been?" Jake asked, begining to eat his worm infested lunch.

"Terrible. Half my classes don't even involve anything I learned at my old school." he complained, taking a bite of his lunch in the process.

"It's like everything I learned is completely useless here. I mean, my history class invovles _eating _my book! What is this! An animal school!" Adam screamed

"Yes." Jake said flatly with a smug stare.

"Oh." Adam said with a slight blush "Right. But it's not all bad. My creative writing class is decent, despite my teacher being a crazy old loon."

"Ms. Loon _is _a loon." Jake said, getting enjoyment at pointing out Adam mistakes.

"There's anothre thing. Making fun of the teachers isn't half as fun if their alrady what your comparing them to. At my old school, that would have killed." Adam said, remembering how he use to make his friends laugh at that comment.

"Well here, cheapshots like that won't cut it. You really got to think if you want to be a comedian here." Jake said taking another bite of his lunch.

To express this, he compared his teacher, Mr. Mandrill, to a hippie as he always spoke in a slow and laid back tone. Adam chuckled. There was no telling _what _that guy was on. The rest of their lunch was occuppied with these comments, laughter ensuring. Over at another table, a gorilla and python watched the scene with interest. The gorilla, Windsor, was looking at the scene with a keen and observing eye, something extreamely rare for him and was always a sign of trouble. His friend, Slips, was staring as well, but not nearly as thoughtfully as Windsor.

"It seems Jake has a new obsession." he said in his flat, monotone voice.

"Yeah. That Adam kid doesn't know what he's in for." the snake replied

"Regardless, we can't interfer. I'm truly looking forward to how this is going to end." he said as Jake put a hand on Adam and escorted them out the lunchroom.

"Whatever, I just want to see what he'll do to him." he said with excitment.

With that, the scene changed to the ending of the day. Adam and Jake had egarly raced outside, the monkey climbing on his back. He playfully picked through his mane, Adam giggling as his fingers tickled his skin.

"Stop that, Jake! It tickles!" he said as he laughed

"But these ticks are so tastey!" he said back

Adam laughed even more, for he knew he didn't have any ticks. Weekly showers with anti-pest shampoo garentueed that. With that, the monkey climbed down and smiled at Adam. As they reached the sidewalk, they parted, going home.

Adam was happy, for he finally had a friend. He was absolutely high on this thought as he walked home, egar to go back and enjoy another day with his new friend. But for now, he was happy to see Chad waving from across the sideway, Kerry next to him. He smiled and walked towads his friends, a noggie greeting him along with a small hug. He then wrapped his arms arond their shoulders and the trio were off.

Jake smiled. He couldn't help it. He had gained Adam's trust, and more importantly his friendship. Now he would slowly draw him closer, like a snake slowly creeping up on his unknowing prey. His smiled twisted into a wiked scowl, his teeth showing off their white luster. He had decided to take a trip to an old friend, today being his first. Jake walked inside the iron gates into the large white building. He walked past the staff in whate coats and scanned until he came upon a certain cell. Inside the plush walled cell was an eagle wrapped inside a white and grey strapped jacket, swaying softly as he sung alone to the music that was allowed into his cell.

"Hi, Evan." Jake said, having leapt onto the bars.

The eagle shot up and met his gaze with fear, anger, and downright disgust.

"You! What are you doing!" he screamed, a soft beeping going off.

"I just came to see my bestest friend." he said sweetly

"Don't toy with me!" he yelled and rammed into the door, meeting Jake's fake innocent gaze. "I know you're just a sick bastard you pretended to be my friend and then tried to kill me!"

"I didn't want to kill you," he said with a hint of disappointment "I just wanted to make sure you didn't fly away. And now you can't."

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" he said and rammed hard into the door, despite the plush making his hits fruitless.

"Don't worry. I've got a new favorite now." he said with a grin

Evan froze with fear. The very thought was horrible and to hear him say it was as frightening as when he had bond him to his wall.

"You didn't...Stay away from them!" he screamed and rammed the door again.

Jake climbed down and walked away as men and white rushed towards the room. The opened the door and the bird fell out, trying to get to Jake, only to be stopped by the strenght of the two men. Struggling, he gasped as a needle periced his skin and he felt a sense of bliss and sleep overcome him. Jake simply chuckled. _This time would be different, _he thought.

"This time," he said as he exited the building "I won't get caught."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Time to address some obvious questions.**

**Yes, I picture Jake as a pyschotic manic who loves to take people, draw them close, and then try to make them his. In the show I noticed how obsessive he is over Adam and decided to do something with that. I plan on him having many scenes like the above were he addresses people who know or are on the verge of knowing what he does. His attir will change depending on the mood I'm in when I write this.**

**Adam and other characters might get OCC the majority of the time but it seems to go along well with this story. Also, all characters are from the show and have been seen at least once. Evans, for example, is the eagle from the episode _Mongoosed. _I plan to introduce more in the next chapter and I hope you can keep it interesting.**

**That about covers it. TTFN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: To address those who are disturbed by Jake's scene at the nuthouse, I just want to say that there will be more of them, along with some much more frightening scene near the mid-way point, so be warned. This chapter is really just an introduction to Adam and Jake's routine and two other members of the main cast. AS always Enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

Wild Lyon

The day started off normal enough, with Jake perched on Adam's mane and making small talk about the various things that passed by them. The monkey had already pointed out many characters, such as a penguin heading for class wearing a white tuxedo after labour day. Adam laughed at these observations and even tried his hand at it, with minimal success. Jake was his usual chipper self and was already on a high by the time they reached their first period together. They sat near the front as usual and waited for Ms. Loon, their instructor, to wake up from the nap she had slipped into.

Ms. Loon was an elderly bird of around her late fifty's or early sixties and was prone to falling asleep at times. Today, marking Adam's seventh day at the CDMS, she had fallen prey to one of her narcoleptic spells over a cup of warm coffee and a scone. The treat laid half-eaten and the coffee was still steaming, meaning she'd just fallen asleep. Jake, being the hyper active prankster that he was, decided to wake her up. He grabbed an air horn he somehow managed to keep hidden somewhere and squeezed the trigger hard and briefly. The resulting blast of sound managed to send the sleeping loon scrambling around, knocking over her coffee and sending the hot drink down the front of her blue blouse. Adam and the rest of the class went into an uproar, Jake having sealthfully sat back down, smiling at his achievement.

"Alright," Ms. Loon said in her Victorian-esque voice "Let's see if you think it's so funny after writing a three page essay on an accident you experienced in the past. And its due by the end of class."

Her comment had sent the classes uproar into a series of groans. Adam shot Jake a mean glare, the monkey simply shrugging as he pulled a pencil and paper. Adam, sighing, pulled out his own paper and started to write down an incident that still floated in his head to this day. It was like the song of angels when the bell rung for lunch and Adam was egar to get out of the Loon's class.

"Not so fast." she said, wing outstrecthed "Remember your assignments are due Thursday. The Prompt is "Why was Shakespear popular and still is today?"

The class rushed out afterwards while Adam walked out behind the class. He had completely forgot about the assignment! He'd really have to focus if he wanted to get this report done, but that would be hard considering that Jake had already decided they'd go to the arcade today. Adam wasn't to big on this idea but didn't want to make Jake fell unwanted. _I guess one game of Moto Cross Derby won't kill me. _It was about this time that Adam rammed into the back of something, falling flat on his back.

"Hey, watch it." the person in front of him snarled

Adam rubbing his back as he stood up. The person he'd hit was a lion with dark brown fur and wore a mean snarl on his face. His black mane was ruffled and his eyes were a sharp yellow that stared hard at him. His clothes were a black shirt with blue jeans with a metal chain hanging out the left pocket with no shoes. He cocked his head slightly as he looked at Adam, not knowing he'd bumped into another lion.

"Sorry." Adam said getting up, dusting himself off.

"S'ight. When'd you get here? Didn't see you last year." he said reaching into his pockets.

"I just transferred from CAMS." he said and extended his paw "I'm Adam."

"What, CAMS? The _human _school?" he said and looked at Adam curiously "You're either the hairiest human I've ever seen or you're _really _into cosplay."

"No, the adults are just idiots." he said

"So, what's your name?" he asked

"Adam Lyon." he said

The lion smiled and shook his paw.

"Turk Mangle."

"So, Turk," Adam started, realising how late for lunch he was "Wanna get some lunch?"

"Sure, if you can call the crap they feed us lunch." he remarked

Adam chuckled and Turk smiled. The two lions than marched off to lunch together.

Jake swiveled his head from side-to-side, scanning the lunch room for his 'obsession'. _Where is he? _Jake thought as he looked at the time. Lunch had started ten minutes ago and the normally early lion was absent. _Maybe he's in the Libariy, _Jake thought. Adam had established himself as an egghead when he brought an armful of reading books with him last week and burnt through them all inside of three days. As he reassured himself of this, Adam walked into the lunchroom...with another lion. Jake stared at this sight in sheer disbelief and watched as the two talked and laughed as if they'd been best friends for years.

The monkey then stared at them as they sat on the opposite end and continued to talk. This was infuriating. Was he feeling jealous? No, you only feel that when you actually have an attachment to someone but this was different. It was knowing that this one lion could undermine everything he worked so far, and he couldn't have that. So, he decided to simply watch and observe as the two lions talked and went about for the remainder of the period. Jake put a hand to his chin, deep in thought as he examined the lion. He seemed to be your typical bad boy type guy who was destined for the cancer stick and whisky. He was pretty sure he owned some means of transportation too, judging from the set of keys on his chain.

The bell rung and Adam and Turk got up and headed off for their classes, Jake shadowing behind. The monkey waited and watched from above in the vines that grew from the ceiling as Adam and his new friend made their way towards their class. It was a relive when he saw the lion head in an opposite direction to Adam. Good, they didn't share any classes. With this in mind, Jake climbed down and landed on Adam's head, surprising the young feline.

"Oh, hey Jake." Adam said in surprise

"So Adam," Jake started in a suspicious tone "Where were you at lunch?"

"Oh, just hanging out with a new friend." Adam said casually

"Really? Blowing me off for some bad influence?" Jake asked

"What-No! Wait. How'd you know-" Adam stopped, realising how his friend knew "You spied on me!"

"Well Excuussee me for worrying about my best friend." Jake said as if to induce a guilt trip.

"I'm fine. I was just talking to Turk. You don't have to get so personal about it." Adam replied

"Well, don't let it happen again." Jake said and pouted towards their next class.

Adam scratched his head through his mane. He was really starting to wonder about Jake. One minute, he's happy and upbeat and the next, he's possessive and jealous. The possibility of Bi-Polar Disorder briefly entered his head though he dismissed it seconds later. Jake was just being emotional is all. With this in mind, Adam headed towards his Stalking Class.

The bell rung and the students rushed out of their classrooms egar to get home and complete their daily rituals. For Adam and Jake, one such ritual invovled going to the arcade and spending their allowance on mindless video games for tickets and using them to buy cheap and crappy items that did nothing but prove to be a waste of money. Just as they were ready to go on their usual route, a familiar voice called out.

"Adam!" Truk said as he waved with his bookbag slung over his shoulder.

"Truk!" Adam called back as the lion headed over.

_Great. _Jake thought sarcastically.

"Where you off to?" he asked slightly winded from his run across the school yard.

"The arcade. Figure I'd rather blow my allowance on some cheap toy than on something that might actually help me in the long run." Adam replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mind if I come with?" he asked

"Yes." Jake replied softly

"Sure. I just hope you like getting beat at air hokey." Adam said confidently.

Truk smiled and put his arms around his two new friends and they proceeded to walk towards the arcade, Jake sulking the whole way. At the Arcade, Adam huffed as he quickly blocked a puck from going in, only to have it ricochet back and force him to make a quick slid to his left. His pants leg, however, didn't agree with this maneuver and decided to protest through getting caught under Adam's shoe. The young lion tripped and then yelped as he fell to the ground, the sounds of a buzzer filling his ears as he laid there. Truk, smiling at the 6-7 score, gave a proud chuckle.

"No fair. I tripped."Adam said, rubbing his nose which hit the ground with him.

"All's fair in love and air hockey." Truk said

"Best 10 out 11." he said

"Your on." Truk said set the puck again.

On the other side of arcade, Jake had decided to play a small round of basketball. He enjoyed the sport and his long arms gave him an unfair advantage when combined with his excellent hand eye coordination. The game also gave out the greatest number of tickets so it was a natural choice. Besides, he needed time to revise his plans now that Truk had entered the equation. The monkey lined up his shot and then tossed, hearing the sweet sound of the basket ball hitting the floor of the game. He threw another, then another, and another. Soon he had earned twenty tickets and was preparing to toss his next shot. He arched his shot and threw when an ear splitting noise assaulted his ears, causing him to miss.

The monkey shook off the missed shot and tried again, yet another cry went out. Jake was so startled by the noise that he completely missed, the ball soaring to the right and hitting a one of the employees in the head. The monkey looked behind and found that the source of the noise was a hyena. The canid was laughing as he played a deer shooting game, the virtual animals dropping like flies with his excellent aim. His sandy fur and brown mane that ran down his back were obscured by a blue and white jersey and and blue jeans. His laughing was so loud and irritating that Jake had to bite his lip to avoid pouching him outright. Then, he had an idea.

He walked over to the hyena and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" he asked as he let out another shot and turned towards Jake

"I was just wondering what was so funny." Jake said, giving him an innocent smile.

"Oh, its the deer. The way they fall when you shoot them is so funny! Watch!" he said

He turned back towards the screen and fired a shot, killing another deer. He then burst out laughing at the poor animated death sequence, Jake simply staring at it with an expression of disbelief. However, he humored him and laughed at the terrible animation of the arcade game. The hyena then laughed louder and shot more deer, laughing at the terrible scene.

"I'm Jake." he said to the hyena, interrupting another shot.

"I'm Rufus. Wanna try?" he asked as his tickets poured out and he handed Jake the plastic rifle that was hooked up to the console.

"Um...maybe later. Wanna help me get a crappy prize?" Jake asked

"Sure!" he said and happily followed Jake towards their next game.

Adam and Truk were now playing a competitive game of Whack-A-Mole and it was clear that Truk was far superior to Adam at this particular game. Truk had excellent time and seemed to be able to predict just when these moles would come up while Adam simply bashed all over the board, hitting randomly. The plastic moles that shot up shot sarcastic remarks that made Adam even more furious as he tried to beat the little devils to a pulp. The bell rung and the moles stopped, his score popping up on the screen overhead along with his tickets. Truk smirked at Adam, his entire left paw engulf with red colored paper. Adam growled and they headed for the next game.

This time, Adam decided to try a different game. He looked around until he found a game he knew he'd win at. The bright neon letters that spelled out Skee Ball. Truk gave an irradiated groan. Adam simply smiled. Putting in his fifty cents, eight hard cement colored balls rolled out to his left side. He picked it up and his hand dipped slightly from the weight. He lined up his shot and tossed it, sending it up the ramp and inside the one of the hoop that marked 50.

Truk groaned. He hated this game, mostly because he wasn't good at measuring his strenght. Grabbing a ball, he lined up with the 100 hoops and rolled the ball harder than he meant to. The ball rocketed up the ramp and hit the ceiling before falling into the hoop labeled 5. The lion groaned and tried again. This time, however, he rolled it too slow and the ball barely made it over to land in the 5 point hoop once more. He groaned loudly. God he hated this game, but he wasn't about to give up and let Lyon win. So he lined up again and rolled it as medium as he could, which required quite a bit of focus. He then watched as the ball rolled up the ramp and into the 20 point hoop. He gave himself a small cheer. Now all he needed to do was catch up to Adam.

Adam was actually glad Truk managed to sink in a ball, winning wasn't as much fun when the person your up against doesn't stand a chace. He did win, however, despite the fact thatTruk managed to sink a 100 point shot. The tickets rolled out and Adam proudly helded up his bundle as Truk took his small roll. With tickets in hand, they made their way towards the ticket counter, ready to turn in their hard earned tickets. When they got there, another duo also arrived, slamming their bundle on the table as well.

"Jake. I was wondering where you were." Adam said to his friend

"Really?" Jake said, but soon shook his head "I mean, this is Rufus. He helped he win my tickets."

"Hi!" the hyena said loudly

"Hi. You go to CDMS?" Adam asked

"Yeah. I take some classes with you." he said quickly as if on a sugar rush.

"You guys want something or whatever?" the teen behind the counter asked

The four turned their heads and looked at the items on display. The prize wall was in top form today, including things such as bikes, scooters, clothes, jewelry, and even a portable TV. But what caught Adam's eye was a black case that had a high price on it. It was read 'Secret Spy Kit. Everything you'll ever need to be a perfect spy!' Before any of the others could protest, the kit had already been purchased. The massive pile of tickets had been reduced to a handful and Adam wrapped his hands around a few as he grabbed the kit. The rest disappointed pocketed their own tickets and headed outside with Adam.

"So what'd you blow our tickets on?" Truk asked

Adam, with much impatiantice, opened the black case. It gave a hiss and a puff of air, a set of thin but sturdy legs appear from underneath. They hit the ground the four friends looked inside the box. The inside opened up to reveal an array of devices such as tight rope, pens, rings, cellphones, watches, and even small pistol-like weapons. In the middle, a white card was faced down with the words 'Dear Agents' written on the back.

"Wonder what is says." Rufus said mystified

Adam reached in and pulled out the card, flipping it over.

'If you are reading this, you have officially purchased the finest Secret Agent Kit available to the public. This kit includes the following along with instructions on how to properly use them:

(6) Self-Injecting Hook Cable Pens

(34) Feet of tightly woven rope laced with steel fibers

(6)Walkie-Talkie Class Rings With Ear Piece

(6) CellPhones with GPS, WorldWide Coverage, Advance Cypher program, and LEd light.

(6) Knockout Gas Ejecting Watches with Atomic Effianticy

(6) Stun Guns with Alternative Sleeping Dart Rounds

(60) Sleeping Dart Rounds

'These items are yours to do with as you please so enjoy your Secret Agent Kit. CopyRight of Fourth Night.'

Adam and his friends simply stared at the card for a long while before saying anything. Rufus, being as hyper as he was, decided to try on one of the rings. Slipping on, he placed one of the small, round ear pieces into his ear. He then put his ring close to his mouth and started to talk.

"Testing. Testing." he said

When he did, they echoed from the rest, catching Jake's, Adam's, and Truk's attention. The three quickly picked up and put the devices into their ears along with a ring. Truk spoke and they all heard him, loud and clear. With this in mind, and with the sun setting, they decided to pick up on it tomorrow. Adam had decided he'd take it home with him while the erst kept their rings with them. So, after this exciting discovery, they all dispersed and went home. Jake, walking back to the zoo, couldn't help but smile. Now he could monitor Adam 24/7 while being able to validate his checking up on him. As he approached his home, he couldn't help but think.

"Adam, you're falling right into the spider's web."

* * *

**Author's Notes: The last sentence was to reinforce the fact that Jake does want Adam and is slowly making that a reality. Turk Mangle is from the trio of lions seen in _Bubble or Nothing _and is my favorite of the three. I picked him because I wanted another lion for Adam to relate to, or rather someone of his same species. Rufus Hiena is from is from the episode _The Hyena and The Mighty_. Picked him because I wanted someone who was hyper and lovable...and could easily be controlled by Jake. **

**The _whole Secret _agent thing does play a part in the story and I mainly did it to have that wakyness factor for the story that the series showed. Expect to see a lot of Jake along with more of the main cast in tomorrow's _chapter Meanances to Society_. TTFN! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy ad please review!**

* * *

Menaces to Society

The afternoon was bright and glamorous, despite the approaching fall sending chilling breezes across the land. Jake Spidermonkey, a student at CDMS, walked casually with his arms dragging on the ground. He wore a bit of an irritate smile on his face, mostly due to the fact that he was late for a certain meeting. He looked at the watch on his wrist and watched as the green lights flashed 12:34, meaning he was over fifteen minutes late. It wasn't his fault, the narcoleptic loon refused to let him out of class early, despite the fact that she always did. He'd have to think of something suitable to do to the old bird when he found the time. But now, he was focused on getting to his meeting.

The monkey walked towards the Arctic Wing of the school, searching briefly before finding a certain locker. The metal was rusting and the paint had faded to the point that it was impossible to tell just what the original color was. The monkey reached up and turned the dial into its appropriate combination, following up with a hard hit near the center of the old door. With a groan the door creaked opened, a rush of stake air blowing directly in his face. He quickly looked around before entering the locker and closing it behind himself, the lock instantly resetting. He walked slowly as he made his way through the increasing large walkway. Then, it blossomed open into a large room, dimly lit by green and orange mushrooms, givig the room a surprising soothing feeling.

"Your late." a voice said in the dim light.

Jake turned to see a dolphin standing against the wall. His black hair was combed over neatly and his white shirt with pocket protectors and brown slacks gave him a look that screamed Nerd. He even wore glasses, although he squinted as he looked through them. The dolphin muttered a curse and took them off, revealing his crystal blue eyes that went perfectly with his skin tone. Truth be told, he was actually decent to look at, but the attar was needed to keep up his reputation.

"Hey Phineas. Where's everybody?" Jake asked

"Late. As usual, I alone must uphold the decency of our kind." he said, a bit smugly.

"You can drop the act. You and I both know you can barely understand what you just said." Jake said, teasing him.

"Shut up. What's it matter if someone like doesn't believe me?" the dolphin said and untucked his shirt, letting it hang over his slacks.

"It would seem our tribe needs to be taught a thing or two about etiquette." a voice said from behind.

Jake and Phineas turned to see none other than Margret. The Peacock was wearing a green sweater and blue scarf with matching blouse, her feet covered by boots. Her tail was up and stiff, her eyes darting around the room at where the others should have been. Margret, a drama fanatic, gave a long and dramatic sigh. Putting a wing on her head, she swung her head back and unfolded her tail, looking more like a model that an actor at the moment. She finished her 'performance' an marched over to her usual spot and planted herself on a stool.

"Hello, fellow misfits." a cheery voice said as it entered.

The owner was Dickie Sugarjumper, the hyper and cute little sugar glider hopped int the room. A smile was plastered on his face that seemed to brightened the room so much Phineas and Jake hissed at it. Once he was comfortably in his spot, however, he sighed and undid his suspenders and took off his cap, both of which he couldn't stand. His unkept hair fell slightly into his veiw, thought the boy simply brushed it away. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of gumballs, two of which he popped into his mouth.

"You surely are a Hyde, Dickie." Margret said with a smile on her beck.

"It's Kay." he said, his cheery voice gone, replaced by a slight American accent "I hate it when people call me that."

"It is your name, Dickie," the moment she said this, the sugar glider shot her a vemounous look. "Sorry, Kay."

"Hey everybody." the next voice called

Lola was a llama who was known to be a bit over-friendly but this served her well in the long run. She wore a pink blouse with black bell bottoms with her hair tied into neat braids that swung just below her shoulders. She put her hoofs on her hips and gave a scornful look at the people in front of her.

"Where's the love?" she asked in a defeated voice

"Love is a pointless emotion that does nothing but cloud judgement blind you from the truth. I for one refuse to acknowledge such an emotion." Margret said.

"Whatever. Hey, look who's here." Lola said

With that, the last member arrived. The small goat was dressed in a blue shirt with matching shorts and looked at his fellow members with big eyes.

"Tummie Rub?" he said in his most innocent voice.

This comment received nothing but silence, even from Lola. None of them bought the goat's act for a second, each knowing much better by now than to give in to the small goat. He then simply shrugged and headed over towards the last seat. Now they were all here. The six most notorious students at CDMS...and the rt of the school had yet to discover it. These animals were completely different from one anther, this was true, but they all had the same goal in mind. And that is what led to the Menace to Society Club. Their motto: '_Make Society work for you._' It had been Phineas who proposed this saying and was also the Co-Founder of the club.

They each had a common interest: control over society. This goal was a log way off, however, and it would be impossible if it wasn't for them banding together. It had all started with Jake. He had been doing his _obsession _cases for a while when he first entered into CDMS. He had then decided that he had no true goal for his little 'attacks'. He knew he did them for pleasure, but he wanted more then that. He wanted to get something out of it. That's when he met Phineas. The dolphin had been bullying another student, telling them how bad their project for science had been and how they were never going to amount to nothing. He did it with a sadistic zeal that he himself had used when he did his 'obsessions.'

He liked him right away. He then approached him and told him of his pleasure and plight. Phineas was taken back a bit by Jake at first, but he soon came to consider his options and came up with the idea that would become MTS. The idea offered both a guise and a more organized way to perform their tasks. But they immediately ran into a few roadblocks, other cliques and people who would hinder their plans. That's when they came up with their public (but truly secret) membership drive. That's when Lola came into the picture. The llama was seen as a symbol of envy among her peers, although she was truly in the guise of another student. The girl had no only taken their place and friends, but had also destroyed their ego and image, leaving them to weep alone in the background.

The two immediately sought after her and the girl was egar to join. Their next step was to acquire a person with influence and Lola knew just the person. She told of Dickie, in public a chipper, enthusiastic, and friendly person, but behind closed doors was a down beat sociopath who sought out to draw you end to turn you into puppets to manipulate other people. Dickie was harder to recruit, being a sociopath, but agreed under the terms they calle him Kay. From there they heard of the Petting Zoo Kids, cute and sweetly in appearance but were big time hustler in reality. But they were after their leader, Jerald. The goat had a head for business and was incredibly cynical and manipulative, using his looks in order to gain what he wanted and toss who away when he hot what he wanted.

The goat was the hardest to recruit, for he never truly trusted what they were telling him. No, what got him to come was the prospect of money. The final member was Margret, a narcissistic, dramatic, and spiteful peacock who had at the time, been in the process of breaking up a group if best friends. The Peacock, through an incredibly long monologue had agreed to join them. By the time she had, the friends were completely broken up.

Back in present times, Jake had started to speck.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get back to the subject at hand." he said and turned to Phineas "How are things progressing?"

Phineas, prepared for the question, pulled out a clipboard with char skecthed out roughly on a piece of paper.

"It would seem we're on seduale." he said and then continued "Over the pass year, we've managed to take out many members on the top of the food chain, including the fashion club, sports team, and most recently, the Geasers. It is also important to note we've destroyed the Math Club, Computer Science Club, Track Team, The FBLA, and as of yesterday the Underwater Socialites of Tomorrow. It's safe to say that we've greatly weakened the social structure and can now easily climb to the top rackets. We still, however, have quite a bt of work to do before we reach the status that we need in order to take over."

"Which brings in to question Jake's newest 'obsession.'" Kay asked, chewing on a gumball.

"I agree. What can such a newly introduced peon like him serve our goal?" Margret asked

"Easy," Jake smiled "Adam's got charm. He may be an egg head, a bit of a werido, and a little t a lot of attention. My 'plan' is to have Adam become extremely well known and likable, that way he'll be able to climb the now broken ladder. Then, when he's at his peak, completely destroy him and make him mine. Thaht'll deal a crippling blow and leave us in perfect condition to fill his place. That answer your question?"

Kay simply sank further into his seat and popped in another gumball. Jerald, however, was now ready to speak. Clearing his throat, he started.

"I think I'll go after Bull Sharkowski." the goat said in a rather confident voice.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Margret asked "The ruffian is nearly five times your size."

"Which is why he won't dare to hut me. He keeps a reputation of picking on kids who are nerds and weaker kids, but if he hits someone like me, than his reputation goes down the toilet along with any chance he has of succeeding at CDHS. I plan to loosen him up with a bit of...'persuarsion' and then slowly rack in all he's worth. Onc I've got him eating out og the palm of my hand, I ask him for everything and he'll give it to me one way or another. Then. I'll cut him loose and end his career as the bully and eliminate the constant state of fear. Making it easier for me to milk this school dry." Jerald concluded.

Margret smiled slightly. The goat was extremely sly and clever, almost as much as she was. Almost. The peacock then spoke her portion of her plan.

"Mine is simple: Break up the Cooking Club and destroy Marget in the process. I, however, would prefer to keep the details secret until I'm completely sure it will work." she said and sat back down.

"I'll take out the presidents of the National Entuisitics Club. I'll use them as pawns to gain control over he rest of the lower clubs, clearing away any obstacles that get in our way." Kay said with a sadistic smile.

Phineas, who had been silent, spoke.

"I'm break up the Spiffies. The group has grown pretty powerful over the course of a year and so I'm taking it upon myself to eliminate and then take them over. With their influence, I'll have the entire school under my thumb." the dolphin said with a holier-than-thou tone.

"Oh! I'm going after Ingrid. She has a lot of friends and is captain of the Welcome Comitte. She'll be pretty fun to be for a while." Lola said with a smile.

With that, the group dispersed. Jake, knowing that Adam would be with Turk for his Lunch period, decided to check out another prospect. He went to the library, the smell of freshly cut paper and old perfume slapping him in he face. He entered and search briefly before finding who he was looking for.

Rufus snickered as he readed the book _The Prince and the Pauper. _In reality, he was reading a comic book. He had been trying his best to contain his laughter, but he couldn't help it. He was a hyena after all. As he read on, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Immediately he stopped laughing and went stiff. The librarian was a strict old bird who would issue punishment for anything above a whisper. Rufus was on bad terms with her and he shuttered at the thought of what she'd do to him if she caught him reading another comic book. He slowly turned, and to his relief found only Jake.

"Hey Jake." Rufus said and closed the book.

"He Rufus." Jake said with a sile "You wouldn't mind coming with me for a minute would you?"

"Of course not." he said and got up.

The hyena followed the monkey to the back section of the library, amazed at how old the books back here were. As he wondered why his friend had bothered to bring him back here, he saw as Jake stopped in front of him and he barely stopped in time to avoid hitting him. He then watched as he skimmed he books before he found a particularly old book, covered completely by dust. Jake then carefully opened it and turned to the middle, to find that the book had been hollowed out. With much joy, he watched as Jake pulled out a smaller, newer book, with the words _1001 Great Pranks and Gags. _The Hyena eagerly grabbed the small book and began to read it quickly.

"Thanks Jake!" he said loudly

"No problem. Anything for a friend." Jake said and leaned in close "I am your friend right?"

"Of course. My very best friend." he said with a wide grin.

Jake gave a sly smile. He decided to use this opportunity to reinforce this plan.

"Hey Rufus, why don't you keep it? I really don't need it an more." Jake said with a shrug.

"Really?" he said slack jawed "Thanks!"

Rufus then jetted out of the library to use some of the great jokes he'd read in the book. Jake, however, simply smiled as he walked out. Rufus was simply too easy a target. He had no friends and was more than egar to accept Jake's offer of friendship. He was sure he'd jump off the roof if it was for a friend. He then ran into Adam, Turk at his side as he had expected. Smiling. he immediately jumped onto Adam's fuzzy mane and started looking for ticks.

"Hey Jaje. Where were you?" Adam giggled

"Just taking care of business." Jake said and pretended to eat a tick. "Hey Adam, you know your my best friend right?"

"Of course you are." he replied with a look from Turk. "You too."

Turk huffed and walked faster as they approached their next period class. Jake simply smiled all the way through, like a snake as it slowly approached the end game.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, let's answer some qquestions.**

**Yes, Phineas isn't as smart as he wishes he was and isn't in the Spiffes. I can see him as the type of person who thinks knowledge means more than anything else and will do anything to be smarter than anyone else. His specialty is destroying a person's confidence to the point of depression. Yes, his glasses are for looks only. **

**Lola is from the episode _Save the Drama for your Llama _and is completely over chipper. She's the type of person who lives, breths, and eats ssocial interaction and at the same time wants to have it all. She specializes in what she did in the episode, taking over another person's identity. I also decided to let her go after Ingrid agai because she's the perfect target.**

**Dickie was really way to happy for me so I decided to depict him as a sociopath who wants everything from society but doesn't want to put in anything. His obsession with gumballs will be explained later. His specialty is manipulating people like puppets to get his way and enjoys watching them be destroyed by others. I also think he'd hate his name so I nicknamed him Kay.**

**Margret is from the episode _Jungle Guy _and sees herself as an actor and the world as her stage, everyone else are background characers. She completely disregards love and most other emotions and view them as worthless and restrictive. Her specialty is whispering campaigns to destroy social groups along with directly spreading the rumors. **

**Jerald is from the _Cuddlemuffins _episode and has a head for business and persuration. He acts cute but is actually an extremely ruthless character who is incredibly cynical and will do anything as long as he comes out on top and with full pockets. His speciality is using his looks to get a person to do anything for him, he then bleeds them dry, and cuts them loose when there no longer useful.**

**That's pretty much it. Until next time, TTFN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I enjoyed how this chapter came out, seeing as I now need to start getting to the real story. This story will as now be updated on Thursday and will have a 2,500 word minium. Anyway, Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Sleep Over

Adam and Chad sighed in boredom as they watched the old film chatter away on the lion's TV. After much arguing, Kerry had managed to rope the two into watching the old movie _Singin' in The Rain _despite much protest by her friends. Adam, however, didn't exactly hate it, but wasn't thrilled about it either. It was one of those 'I'll watch it, but I won't like it' movies and he was actually starting to like it. It was Chad who seemed to enjying it the most,as it went from talking to musical numbers like Disney film. Right now, they were at the scene when Lina was threatening R.F. unless he canceled Kathy's promotion and buildup.

"Lina's a bitch." Chad said, watchig the scene.

"What? She is. I mean you have to be to try and destroy someone sels's career just because you suck at what you do." the boy explained

"Alright, she is a bitch. But could you try an cut back on the swearing? You'll destroy your vocabulary." Kerry said and turned back to the TV.

Adam simply sighed as they began yet another argument over Chad's swearing habit. The preteen had a reputation for using the words as if common language, much to Kerry's displeasure. She hated this so much to the point she once forced a bar of soap into his mouth. Adam had decided to give up watching the rest of the moive seeing as he wouldn't b able to hear any of it. Getting up from the couch, Chad slid over instantly and started to yell louder at Kerry as the fight continued. Adam popped the movie out of his VCR and noticed his stomach growl loudly. He turned around and sheepishly smiled as his friends stared at him.

"I'll get some popcorn." Kerry said, getting down from the couch.

"I'll see what kind games you got." Chad said and headed towards the opposite direction.

Once they were out of his view, he let out a long sigh. He knew that his hunger had probably just saved the evening, the two's fight now on hold. Today was just another ordinary Friday to Adam's house. His two best friends woud come over and they'd hang out, watching movies, playing games, and reading up on comics. Things had been like this for as long as the lion could remember and thigs were absolutely perfect, the humming of the microwave and mixed with the distanced 'No's and the clammer of plastic falling as they were chucked into a pile.

Then, the doorbell rung. The lion stracthed his mane. Who could be trying to come over at seven in the evening? Shaking it off, he walked up the door as it rung for a second time. The instant he did, he was rushed by an orange nass and he fell to the floor with a thud. He pulled the mass from his face, revealing to be Jake. Behind him, he could clearly see Turk and Rufus, the two giving a wave rather than rushing him as Jake had.

"Hi, Adam." Jake said with a large grin.

"Jake, guys, what are you doing here?" the feline asked

"Duuhhh. We came for the sleep pver." Jake said with excitement

Adm looked at the monke and sure enough, he was clutching an blue sleeping bag in his right arm and what appeared to be a change of clothes. Turk had a duufel bag and Rufus had asack that was hanging off him in a crazy manner. _This is a disater!, _Adam thought. _Have to get them outta here before- _

"Adam! I heard a crash and thought-" Kerry stopped, bowl full of popcorn as she looked on at the three anmals that were now standing in front of them.

It wasn't a second later before Chad was there and looke with even more surprised look. Adam could do nothing but sit there and give his most sinecre laugh. It was clear it wasn't going to make up for the sudden intrudsion on their night and the lion cursed under his breath.

"Oh...You invited friends." Kerry said, trying to break the tension.

Adam couldn't even get a word out before Jake looke up and saw the bowl of snacks sitting in the girl's hand. The spide monkey lifted off of Adam and walked towars Kerry. He then lifted an arm and grabbed the bowl from her, taking it as he walked over towards the couch.

"Yay! Popcorn!" Rufus said andraced after Jake

"Thanks." Turk said as he walked passed Kerry, who stood there as if the bowl was still in hr hands.

The trio then crashed on the couch and started to much on the popcorn as Jake flicked through the channels. Chad and Kerry turned towards him with angry faces, the lion cuckling innocently.

"Adam, can we see you in the kitchen?" the girl asked in a clearly angry voice.

"Bring us back something to drink!" Jake yelled from the couch.

Kerry growled and she pulled him into the kitchen, Chad following behind. Once inside, the lion was now backed up against the counter as his friends looked at him with menacing faces. He felt as if he was a prey animal about to be pounced by the two, bigger preditor animals.

"What's the deal with inviting your friends overand not telling us?" Kerry asked furiously

"I didn't! They just showed up." Adam said in his defense.

"Well get 'em out. I don't want a bunch of animals ruining our night." Chad said his arms

Adam looked at his friend with shifting eyes.

"And what is that suppose to mean? I'm an animal." Adam said and growled low and deep to prove his point.

"Well...your diffren." Chad said, rubbing the back of his head "I mean, you don't act like an animal so I guess I just forgor you were one."

Adam lower his growl into a slight pout. He did have to admit that he might as well had been human, seeing as he spent so much tme around them. Heck, he even had to remindwas an animal every now and then or he'd thin he was one of them. The loud car crash in the other room followed by cheering made Adam snap back into his original mind.

"Look," he started "They're my friends. I know they can get a bit...wild, but just try to get along?" Adam pleaded and put o his best cute face.

He had learned very early on that his cute face made it easy for him to get wted, since people couldn't resist anything cute. And he had easily turned to using it on his friends, who were powerless against the cute face. Kerry groaned adn Chad hissed in indiscion. Finally, the girl caved.

"Alright we'll try. But if that monkey treats me like a maid one more time, He's gonna met the end of my size 6 foot." the girl said and gave him a serious look.

"Alright, alright." Adam said, giving a cuckle at the thought of Jake gettin by Kerry.

Back in the living room, the trio of friends discovered what appeared to be a battle between Turk and Jake, the two flicking on their controllers furiously as they each tried to obtain the high score for the game. Turk was mashing quickly as Jake tried to distract and interupt him by nudging and swiping his hans with his tail. Rufus was sitting on the side lines, laughing as he watched the various objects on screen explode. As the battle quickly turned into a brawl between the two, shrugged with a small smile as his two friends looked at him.

After breaking up the fight, Adam decided that they should try something less likely to incite another fight. He ran upstairs and quickly returned, holding a colorful box. He slammed it down and blew the slight dust that had acumalated from the pass two weeks. The title read _Monopoly _and the lion was sure this would be much better (and safer) than playing video games. Kerry and Chad agreed as dd Turk, Jake and Rufus. Setting the game board up, Kerry decided to take it upon herself to make sure everyone received their own piece. She decided to be the iron, while Turk took the dog (which she found ironic). Rufus took the shoe and everything was going smooth until Chad and Jake reached for the sack of money.

"I want to the money." Chad said, pulling the piece closer to him.

"But I'm a guest." Jake said and pulled it towards him

"Well, I deserve than you do." the boy said and pulled it harder

"But I'm more in need of it." Jake said and pulled it over his way.

"Chad, just give him the stupid peice." Kerry said "You can be the wheelbarrow."

Thank you." Jake said and yanked the small game token ot of his hand.

Chad grubled a curse nder his breath and relucately took the piece. Adam had decided to be the car ad the gamebegan. At first, there was some very obvious tension between and Jake, but i seemed to die down after a while. However, the boy couldn't shake the strange uneasiness that he felt went he was near the monkey. He had no idea weather it was some strange sixth sense or weather it was simply him being crazy. Whatever the case, he didn't trust the monkey and he doubt he would eb anytime soon.

The game went by fast, seeing as Kerry was a ruthless player of the game and had cleaned out everyone in the span of half an hour. Afterwards, the clock had struck nine, which meant it was nearly time to change for bed. Of course they weren't going to go to sleep but it meant that later they wouldn't have to worry about it. The only problem was that Adam only had two bathroom's, wihch meant they ha to go in turns. Kerry of course went first and Turk used the bathroom down stairs. While Adam and Jake waited patiently, they turned and noticed that Rufus was already in his night wear; a pin striped baby blue and white PJ's. Adam was curious as to how he changed and it wasn't his turn.

"I chagned in the kitchen." th hyeana said as if nothing.

Adam, however, found this incredibly disgusting. The fact that he had been naked. In his own kitchen! Jake thought nothing of it, simply waiting on the door to open to change. Chad, however, was down stirs and didn't hear it luckily. He had been waiting for Turk to exit the bathroomd so he could enter and be done with it. Then the clicked and opened, relieving the lion who gave a small smile to the human. Chad looked at him with interest. He was wearing a pair of navy nlue and orange gym pants with a Paramore shirt, the object that caught his eye.

"You like Paramore?" Chad asked

"Yeah.I didn't even get into them until heard that song _Misery Business. _" the lion admitted

"I like them too." Chad said, walking past him.

"Really? Maybe we could listen to 'em sometime." Turk said

"Yeah. Maybe." Chad said and closed the door behind him.

_Alright, maybe theor not all bad_, Chad said as began to change. The rest of the night was occurpied with the watching of a few episodes of _Lost, _a series Rufus found incredibly interesting considering he never even knew about it until he saw it that night. Afterwards, they all readied their sleeping bags and were soon passed out on the floor. Adam slept in his bed, naturally, and Kerry was curled up in her violet sleeping bag. Chad was swraled outside his sleeping bag, wife beater ruffled as he snored , who was in the same position and snored even louder. Rufus, much to everyone's surptise, was actually a pretty neat sleeper, maybe because he was so hyper all the time. Jake, however, wasn't inthe room.

The monkey was busy walking through the house, noting every last detail as he wrote it down on a small notebook. He was looking for one room in particular, though, and twisted his head around trying to find it. He finally did when he came upon the handle that stuck out of the door that blende in almost seemlessly into the color of the wall. The monkey, with a bit of anticapation, opened it and was greeted to pitch black darkness. Every inch of the room was covered in the inky color, stairs leading down into the mouth of the blackness. Jake smiled and closed the door behind himself. But he was careful as to shut it softly, as to not awaken anyone in the house. He then crept backupstairs and fell into a blissful sleep.

The thing that first greeted Adam was the familiar smell of one of his favorite foods. Groaning, the lion woke up and streched his arms, letting out a loud yawn. He strached his head and noticed that the room was surprisingly quiet. Crawling to the edge of his bed, he noticed that everyone was gone.

"Man, I gotta stat getting up eariler." Adam said and yawned again.

He got up from bed and headed over towards th door. As he made his way down stairs, he heard the sounds of cartoons playing and ducked his head from in between the bars. On the couch was Rufus, laughing loudly at the many hilaious antics of the character on the sreen. Adam simplely smiled. The hyena was easily amused. He turned to his left to see Chad and Turk listening to Paramore with headphones plugged into the stero. He was elated to see that Chad had accepted at least one of his friends. Walking down stairs, he was ambushed from behind by a familiar, fuzzy object.

"Jake." Adam said, his voice muffled due to the carpet.

"Mornin' Adam. Kerry in the kitchen making breakfast." Jake said, getting off of Jake

Adam brushed himself off and headed for the kitchen. The instant he stepped into the room, his senses were almost over whemled by the scent of bacon sizzling on the stove. Turning, he saw Kerry, dressed in one of his mom's spare aporn's. Adam cracked a smile.

"Sure you're not a maid?" he said teasingly

"Keep talking. You won't get any breakfast." the girl teased right back.

Adam stopped his teasing and headed back into th living room. He entered and found that Jake was whispering something to Rufus, the hyena listening closely. The sight was strange because it was hard to get thecanid to sit still long enoug to give so much as a number. Then what came as stranger still, was the fact that they stopped when they saw him, switching to becoming nonchalant. The lion knew that this was in of itself odd behavior, but the smell of bacon as Kerry called them in to eat was enough for him to force the incident aside.

Rufus ate his breakfeast slowly and carefully. He was still processing what Jake had told him. The monkey hd said something about a secret club and being some sort of vital componet or whateve. It was all gibberish to him anyway but, he decided he'd take Jake's opioion and go anyway. Besides, it might even be fun. With breakfast over with, the group decided they'd get in a nice and friendly game of paintball to kick off the saturday.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, the nex chapter will be centered around the paintball game. They will go back tohat and the MTS Club will start work on their plan to overthrow the school and Rufus will start to become wrapped up in the whole mess. Turk and Chad will become better friends and Adam and will start to reveal his crush for Kerry more often. So prepare for som action in the next chapter as it is paintball afterall. So, TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Sorry for he wait, but it was mainly because I had to redo this chapter about four times! The first time, it seemed too boring and long. So, I tried again, only for it to be too short and boring. After that, I left for a while and tried again got another bad chapter. Finally, I came up with a way to get it the way I wated it to be. So here it is, the next chapter. As always read and please review.**

* * *

To Be a Menace

Scared. Nervous. Excitment. These are the emotions used to describe what the hyena was feeling at this moment. There he was, surrounded in darkness with five pairs of eyes staring at him from within the murk, judging him for his worth. One of said eyes belonged to Jake, the friend who had brought him to this place. The monkey had told him that he was going to show him something great and life changing.

_"Once you're in it, you'll never be able to see things the same way." Jake said, smiling at his friend._

_"What is it?" Rufus asked egarly, "Some kinda super-secret club...like our Spy Club?"_

_Jake gave a silent irratited sigh. The Spy Club was a still unoffical club formed by Rufus, Adam, Turk, and himself soon after they acquired the spy kit. It main purpose was mainly to get Rufus to stop complaining about not being able to use the kit often enough. So, the group had set aside Thursday and Saturday to hold a supposed meeting, where they'd host mock missions and fiddle around with the various items. Sure, it made them feel a bit childish, but it kept their hyper-active friend and gave them excuse to use the school after hours. _

_"...Yeah. Like our Spy Club, only...better." Jake said_

_"Why's it better?" he asked_

_"Well, it's got more people, for starters. Plus, it's got girls." he said with a small nudge_

_"Girls..." Rufus said and started to slowly blush into a dreamy state._

_It didn't take much more convincing and the hyena, high on his own thoughts, followed behind te monkey like a servent to his master._

Which brings us back to the hyena's current situation, standing in complete darkness that seemed to glow with presence of afaint green glow. He could hear whispers as he still stood there in fear, shaking furiously as his name floated in the air. Suddenly, a figure moved towards him fom the darkness, his eyes straining to see who it was. To his relief, it was Jake, his arms dragging on the ground and a smile on his face. Rufus opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as Jake put a fnger to his lips.

"I can tell you've got a few questions, all of which will be answered _after _we're through judging you." Jake said

"J-J...Judging me?" Rufus studdered

"Meaning that your either we see you as an asset, or a hinderance. If you're the latter, you'll be discarded in away to make you forget this entire incident in a way that is not very pleasurable." the peacock Margret said

Rufus gulped as he was holding back tears in his eyes. His body was shaking all over with nerves and his paws were starting to move in nervous twitches. He looked twards Jake with pleading eyes, the monkey giving him a friendly smile. He wouldn't let anything happen to him, not his friend. The hynea did his best to return the friendly smile as best he could, despite the smile coming out nervously. Jake knew Rufus could do this, at least, he hoped he could. He needed to have te hynea on his side, even if it meant subjecting him to the harsh trails the Club was going to throw at him.

"Let's get this over with." Jerald said from the shadows, counting a crisp stack of dollar bills

-x-

On the other part of the school, away from the nervous hyena, a certain Sugar Jumper was stalking after a certain lion. Kay slowly chewed on the gumball in his jaw, despite the fact it was of bitter taste. He eyed Adam carefully, the lion surround by two more students, who were egarly engaged in conversation. He had to give the spider monkey credit, Adam was becoming more popular, even if was just with low class peons at the moment. The only reason Kay was doing this is because he and Jake were close.

Kay was a loner by nature but for some reason, he felt an attraction to Jake. Not in a romanic way, he'd not only deny it, he'd smash you over the head with whatever's avaible, but in a sort of kindship in that they both were outsiders their entire lives and used cheap masks in order to deal with people. Kay, now deep into his thoughts, had to force himself back to reality, noticing that Adam had left. The mammel shurgged. He then spit out the distasteful tasting gum and popped in another, much more flavorful had decided that, since henow had a bit of time, he'd go over and see how his two new 'friends' were doing.

The National Enthusianst Club, or the NEC, was a fairly new group that had been fomed just a few short monthes ago. The Club was decided to all forms of encouragement of any activities, mostly in looking at thing in an optotistic light. So far, there was only seven members of the club, all of which joined sole;y because all the other clubs were taken. Sitting at the top of the room were the presidents of the small club, Herny Armadillo and James Ant, both of which were known for their up beat additudes. James, who as nearly invisable due to his size, took everything with an open mind and strong jumps, while Henry was good natured and sprited to the point whee it boadered on ignorance, espically with his Conutry Bumpkin speech.

The small bell attached to the front door rang as it was swung opened, making the students turn towards the source. They all simply sighed when they saw that it was simply Dickie. The Sugar Jumper walked towards the front of the room, Henry already waving at him.

"Well, howdy Dickie. What brings you back to our 'ere neck of the woods?" the nerdly mammel asked

"Oh, nothin' special. Just wa'ted to stop by and pay ya a visit." he said in a chipper tone, dispite the fact that he was steaming at the mention of his real name.

"'ell, your in luck. We just gotten ourselves a new recruit thanks ta your' there advice." Henry said

"Ya don't say." Kay said, rubbing a finger on his furry chin

He had only been using them for a few days and tey already gained a new member. The advice was simple: simply tell people what they wanted to hear. After all, the Club wasn't very strict about what exctly it was talking about, being open to all forms of enthusiasum. Because of this basis, they had the potential to grow to incredible size, revialling the FBLA in membership if he played his cards right.

"Yeah. He's right over there." Jame said and pointed in the direction of the new recruit.

Kay turned and peered at the animal. He was a black panther wearing a green and white stripped shirt and black shorts and was busy jotting down a long list of things that needed to be done about this place. The cat was also sporting an old fashion set of braces, the head gear wrapped around his head and gave him a lisp. Kay put a finger to his chin. He knew about this guy. He was the same guy kicked off the newscasting club because he was throwing out outragous stories against the editor-in-chief, something about a scandle between him and the captain of the cheerleading squad. He was booted out of the jounaralist club for printing a story about the cheif having shady deals with a certain frog in exchange for a bit of loss change. If there was one thing he was known for, it was being able to get the truth, even if that meant he had to go outside the normal means.

This was complete chaos. Spencer, as the panther was called, thought as he jotted down on his list. The number of things wrong with this place was boarding on insane in the sheer volume of it. For one, the roof needed to be fixed because there was dripping from one of the tubes running through there. Then the computers needed a serious upgrade as they ran as fast as an old lady with osteoarthritis, taking nearly half an hour to pull up the internet. The carpet was ragged, the tables were wobbly, the A/C sounded as rough and loud as a tuberculosis victim. And don't get him started on the poor excuse for funds the club was recieving. The only reason he agreed to join was so he cold say what he wanted with being censored.

"What cha got there?" Kay said, leaning over his shoulder

"Oh. This? Just a list of everything that needs ta be done around here." he replied "And there's a _lot _ta do."

"I can tell." he said, eyeing a table propped up with a small box.

"How does the school expect us to get anything done with all this crap falling apart. ?" he said and slammed his fist on the table.

The structure than wobbled and collasped, taking with it the obsolet computer. The panther gave a sigh and helded up his notepad, jotting down more of he promblems that needed to be fixed.

"Can't say the two of them are complaing." Kay said, pointing back towards Herny and James.

"Those two just look at the bright side so much, their practically blind to evrything else. I mean, how can they just sit here and pretend this place is a castle or something? They really irratate me to the point I just wanna-" he stopped mid-sentence and stared at Kay.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, twisting his face into a suspecting look

"I'm sure your 'ust imagin' things." he said and started to walk away

Spencer put a paw firm to his chin. He knew tis guy from somewhere, that was a fact. The question that lingered in his mind was where and why? Turning back around towards his destroyed table, the chair he was in suddenly buckled under the weight and fell to the ground. Groaning in annoiance, he took out the notepad and jotted down yet another thing to be fixed around here.

Kay was now on edge. The panther had a rep for uncovering the truth at all costs, even going to such lenghtsas to stalk his targets or risk harm coming to himself. He definatly didn't want this guy getting too close to him at any cost. Spitting out his now used wad of gum, the sticky wad hitting a porcupine in the back of the head. He turned but only saw Dickie, the lad skipping down the hall gleefully. As he turned away, Kay gave a sly and devious smile. It seemed that it truly payed to be a menace.

-x-

The bell rung loudly, reverating through the entire school, signalling for the students to flood out of their classrooms and to move about towards their next class. As the mass of students converged trough the crowd, a singal hyena stood in the mix with rigid fear. His face was one of discomfort and anxioty, paws shaking as he stood still through the crowd. His eyes quickly darted to his side, seeing the people who were juding him, conversing and blending in seemlessly into thecrowd. However, it was edviant that tey were watching him, their words seeming to be nothingness as they watched him.

They had given him exactly five minutes, the durantion of the transition frm class to class, to prove his worth to them. At the moment, he was completelt at a loss of what he was suppose to be doing. What was he suppose to do? What _could _he do? He ramaged throught his mind in search for an answer, trying to pull out some bit out information that could be useful. All he was really good at was video games. That's it! He eyed the clock and his heart sanked. In this time, he had wasted two mintues, leaving only three minutes for him to prove himself or recieve the _punishment _for his failure.

He looked at Marget, who nrrowed her eyes in a threatening glare. He gave a loud gulp and franctly searched throught the crowd, trying to find some way to prove himself.

"Hey!" he yelled to no one in perticular.

"Huh?" a student said and turned towards him

He was a jackel wearing a tan shirt with blue jeans and sandy fur. He stared at Rufus with a confused look, the hyena nodding for him to come over. He obeyed and walked over to the hyena, who was now eyeing the clock as he realized he now had only two minutes left.

"You want something?" he asked impatiantly

"Um...I was just-wondering if you, ya know, you..." he said started to search around himself for something to help him out

He then noticed that the jackel was giving a slight twich over his body, also noticing his breathing faster, meaning his heart rate had gone up.

"Why are you so anxious about?" he asked

"What? I'm not anxious about anyting." he said

He watched as he took a finger and strached just behind his ear. A glimmer of hope started to burn insde im.

"You don't have to act like that. Maybe I can help you with it." Rufus said

"I'm not anxious about anything!" he yelled

"Then why are he sweating? Nervous?" Rufus said, now more confident in himself

The jackel froze and started to sweat more visable, taken back by the hyena's sudden observation. Rufus smiled to himself and eyed his judges, who were now giving him impressed looks. He gave a quick look at the clock overhead, he had only one minute left and needed to wrap this up.

"Your obviosly either waiting for something in your next class or your after school, so why don't you just go along now?" he said with a coy smiled

The jackel a flusered look before he made his way down the hall. It wasn't long before he was once again surrounded by the members of MTS and his uneasiness once again surfaced. Margret stepped forward, her eyes narrowing and focusing it intense glare on Rufus, the hyena shaking like a frightened pup. However, she then gave an irrated sigh.

"As much as it pains me t say it, that _was _decent display." she said andfolded here wings.

"Knew you could do it." Jake said, wrapping his arm around his friend

The hyena smiled and looked around to receive the encourageing smiles of his new club members. With th exception of Margret. The group than marched down the hall, celebrating the membership of its newest member.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, Kay and Jake are geniue friends, probably the only out of the entire group. They just seem to go together and I will be showing this more as the story goes along. The panther, Spencer, is from some episode that I can't for the life of me remembr. Anyway, I needed to have a chararter who wants to pursude the MTS and who better than a reporter. Rufus has now offically become a member of the Menaces To Society Club and Jake couldn't be happier. If you couldn't guess, his speicalty is reading people and using this to get information. Anyway, TTFN!**


End file.
